Easy Company on Patrol!
by Ashisinthecloset
Summary: A modern AU, everyone in Easy is a police officer. Watch as they go through hardships, friendships, and other whack ass rides.
1. Prologue/Graffiti

**This is an AU (2019 AU) of Band of Brothers. I mean no disrespect to the real heroes from Easy Company, this is only about the HBO depiction of them along with a couple of OCs thrown about here and there. This has taken over my life- along with other fandoms- and I hope you enjoy!**

_Easy Company PD, June 7, 20XX__. A Friday._

The police station was quiet, it wasn't empty but it was quiet. Joseph Liebgott sat at his desk, pencil wedged between his nose and upper lip, he sighed in boredom, "Luuuuuzzz!" he whined, "There's nothing to do!"

"Jesus, Joey," Luz growled from across the room, "Why don't ya read your comic books?"

"It's not as fun as chasing bad guys!"

"Well, there ain't been any calls about a disturbance so I can't help ya!" Just then there was a slam by the front door, causing all of the officers near by to jump from their seats. A short haired blonde individual stood in the lobby, they were fuming.

"Here comes trouble..." Luz sighed, "What is it this time?"

"Aw, come on George!" the blonde's anger quickly turned to a gentle smile, "Don't think I'm here because Dick caught me doing something I shouldn't."

"I caught Ray while she was putting graffiti on private property." Dick waltzed in behind the blonde. "At _her_ school."

"Pppsshh!" Ray waved him off, "It wasn't _that _bad."

"You literally spray painted a penis with zebra stripes."

"See? Not _that _bad!"

Joey and George exchanged odd glances between them and their boss, this my dear readers is where our story begins. Rachel "Ray" Pearl, a 19 year old college student, majors in a multitude of things. Art- visual and performing, English, and creative writing. Usually seen in a hoodie, their favorite hoodie is a grayish blue one.

Richard "Dick" Winters, a 26 year old police chief, one of the youngest to ever become a chief. A ginger and a gentle giant, he looks out for Ray, he knew the girl's father and he treats her like a sister. Dick is usually accompanied by his boyfriend, Lewis Nixon.

George Luz, 23 year old sherriff, everyone loved him. He's an idiot and a goof but he loves his boyfriend, Joe Toye. He and Ray are best of friends. "Ray," George tilted his head, "Why ain't you in class?"

"It ended for the day?" Ray shrugged as they plopped themselves into an office chair, _Dick's _office chair, "Did you come across any new cases?"

"Not yet, Sunshine." Joey grinned. Joseph Liebgott was the epitome of 'bad cop', his hair was mess 24/7 and he would always get into arguments over religion with an officer named Guarnere. Joey was Jewish, Guarnere was catholic. One day Guarnere said something about Jews which pissed off Lieb, that's when the tension between them started.

"I thought I told you to _not_ get involved with police business." Dick snapped at Ray who was spinning around happily.

"Come on, Dick," Ray groaned, "Since when have let Easy Company down?" Dick just cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, don't answer that. But I wanna help. It's what my dad would've wanted, right?" Oh boy, Ray's father. This topic was _never_ to be spoken at the station, even Ray agreed to this, but here they were.

"Is that Ray?" a gruffy voice came from the back of the station, it was Nix. Lewis Nixon was 26 years old, he would get drunk once in a while- which would explain why he was always a mess- but Dick loved him. "Hey! Long time no see!" Lew hugged the blonde.

"Lew," Dick grumbled, "We're not supposed to be buddy-buddy with her. Remember?"

"Come on, Dick! She's just a kid! How's school going, Pearl?"

"Fine," Ray shrugged, "Just a couple of assholes here and there."

"Ray!" Dick snapped.

"What?!"

"Be nice!"

"It's true though. Most of the chicks in my dorm hall are either bitches or brats." This comment caused Lew to snort a bit, it was evident that people enjoyed Ray's presence. Including Dick, even if he refused to show it, but now was not a good time for Ray to be there.

"Hey, Dick?" Ray chirped, "Where's everyone else?"

_Good question..._


	2. Why Are You Here

As Ray spun around in the office chair, Lew explained to them where everyone else was. Out on patrol, like they should be. Ray couldn't help but let out a sigh of exasperation, everything was boring without the others around. "So, Ray," Lew leaned against Dick's desk, "How's school going? You're not getting into trouble are you?"

"Who me? Trouble?!" Ray snorted, "School's... School is _fine_. Yeah..." they were dead silent for a minute, this lead Lew to exchange a worried glance to his boyfriend.

"How's Bill?" Ray quickly lit up, it was a bit concerning, "Haven't heard from him in a while." The room went silent and Ray just spun around like a toddler at the toy store. In that instant the front door flew open and a multitude of men in uniforms marched in, all of them stopped in their tracks once they spotted Ray. "Hey fellas!" The blonde chirped.

"Is that Ray Pearl?" one of the men beamed, "Where you been you son of a bitch?!" he hugged the blonde tightly, lifting Ray out of the chair they were in.

"Good to see ya too, Toye." Ray choked, "Can't breathe."

"What did you do this time Ray?" a ginger man teased, "Did you airdrop memes to everyone in your classroom again?"

"You know it, Donnie!" Ray wheezed after Toye placed them back on their feet. "Alex, Skip, the Tumbling Trio!" Skip and Alex just waved and nodded politely.

"Oh no," an intimidating officer groaned, "You again?"

"Miss me, Speirs?" Ray smirked, "Where's mom?"

"Don't call me that." Lipton said as he trudged out from behind Speirs, "Ray, it's good to see you're doing alright."

"Ray's here?!" an excited and gleeful voice chimed in, "IT'S BEEN AGES, HOW ARE YOU!?" Welsh happily ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I'm fine, Harry." Ray smiled awkwardly before nudging him away.

"Hey there stranger!" a small ginger beamed, "What brings you here?"

"Babe," Ray shook their head, "Still as pure as ever."

"Where's Davey?" Liebgott grumbled from the back of the room, "Just wondering."

"Do you miss him?~" Ray teased him, but before Joey could snap back a loud bang directed everyone's attention to the left of the room. Bill stood there brooding while staring down at his desk, the Tumbling Trio quickly slithered away to their offices, Joey picked up a book, Luz and Toye began to chatter softly amongst themselves, Lew and Dick had bailed a long time ago, Speirs and Lipton were nowhere to be seen. _Fantastic._

Silence strangled the room, strangled Ray, it was probably strangling Bill as well. After moments of silence Ray cleared their throat, "Hey, Bill." they spoke calmly, no reply or nod of acknowledgement came from the man. "_Bill._" Ray said more firmly, this time gaining the man's attention.

"Why are ya here?" Bill grumbled, refusing to even look up at the blonde. "We don't need you anymore, we have Jake. He's a newbie, he's on his way here."

"Look, Bill, I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Is that a crime?" Ray slid up to him calmly, noticing Bill becoming more tense.

"_You _being _here _is a crime." Bill growled, still glaring down on his desk.

"Come on, Bill. Why do you have to be like this?" Ray placed a hand on his. The faint touch of Ray's skin against his drove him to the edge, Bill quickly shifted in his spot and gripped Ray's collar and pinned them to the wall.

"_Don't,_" Bill growled, "Touch me, _bitch._" his face was inches from Ray's, he huffed in anger hoping to frighten the blonde; but he knew it would take more than a show of strength to make Ray tremble in fear.

"_Sorry_," Ray muttered, "Accident. Geez." Bill finally released Ray from his grip, dropping the blonde back on their feet. Ray sighed and straightened their hoodie before they bent down to swoop up their bag.

"What's in the bag?" Bill glared as he snatched it from them, "If it's a weapon of any sort then I'm gonna shoot you myself."

"Chill, Bill," Ray rolled their eyes, "It's my project and it's a _secret_ and it's not done yet!" Ray tried to yank the bag from Bill's hands but he was quicker than them. Ray groaned and lunged at Bill again only to be dodged another time.

"Give it!" Ray growled, this time they were more irritated, "_Now. _I mean it, Bill."

"No." Bill scolded, "Not until I see what it is first."

"That's an invasion of my privacy!"

"Well, you ditched privacy when you decided to come in here in the first place!" he reached inside the bag causing the blonde to grow more tense and antsy.

"Bill, _please._" Ray begged, "Just give it back!" Bill ignored their plea as he pulled out a thick sketch book, Ray gulped and lunged at him. Bill let his guard down when he examined the book, soon he was on the cold tile floor with Ray on top of him... By now everyone's eyes were on them watching their every move, Ray's fingers were coiled around Bill's throat as hostility clouded the blonde's diamond blue eyes, they were like a rabid animal.

"I told you," Ray growled, "It's a _secret and It's not done yet!" _before Bill could respond, Ray was violently tugged off of his body- it was as if they were nothing but a ragdoll- and was being held by their hoodie.

"Rachel!" Dick hissed, "That is enough!" he had lifted the small blonde off their feet, Ray was kicking and flailing around in the air as Dick groaned. "Bill, why did you have to provoke her?"

"Why is she even _here_?!" Bill got back to his feet and dusted himself off, "After everything that's happened!?"

"Because we need her help!"

"Yeah- wait," Ray's eyes lit up, "You guys need me?"

"You," Dick snapped, "Shush."


	3. Missing

Ray sat in her old office space, spinning around happily in her office chair. Dick placed down a file on her desk, "Are you even paying attention?" he scolded. Ray nodded and tilted her head.

"You've got a missing kid case," Ray fiddled with a pen, "It's a normal case, why me?"

"It's not just _one_ kid missing, Race, there's around 15 missing."

"Wait, _what?_"

"No bodies have been found yet, and it's been _exactly _one month since the first kidnapping." Ray's heart dropped at the thought of all those missing children, digging up old memories she wished she had burned, she glanced up at her friend with fear in her eyes. "I thought, since you're so good with children and you've been through this situation before... Maybe you could-"

"No!" Ray shot up from her seat, "I-I can't! Not again! I'm sorry!" she was on the verge of tears.

"Rachel, please..."

"I want to help, Dick, I really do... But..."

"I know you're still scarred after what happened when you were 13..."

"I don't-"

"Ray, these kids _need _you. Please..." Ray was silent for a minute, her fist clenched and down at her sides, heart aching.

"I'll do it." She said confidently, "These kids, did they have anything in common?"

"They were all around the ages of 5-12." Ray began to write the information down, she picked up the file and flipped through the contents. A little girl with red hair and freckles, a boy with almond brown hair and blue eyes, and so many others.

"Jesus christ," the blonde gasped, "So many..." she twirled her pencil around in her fingers nervously and bit at her bottom lip. Other than the age range the children all had nothing in common; some of the children were catholic, some muslim, others atheists, a handful were Jewish, and another bunch were some denomination of the christian faith. There was nothing in common with the nationality of the children either.

Ray glanced at the clock, it was now 3:25 PM, she almost leapt out of her chair and fell, "Shit," she hissed, "I'm late! I'll be back!" she snatched her bag and ran out the building. Little did she know that Bill was following behind her...


End file.
